Denise Riley
Denise Riley (born 1948) is an English poet and academic philosopher. Life Riley was born in Carlisle, Cumbria. She began to be published in the 1970s. She was formerly Writer in Residence at Tate Gallery London, and has held fellowships at Brown University and at Birkbeck, University of London. Among her poetry publications is Penguin Modern Poets 10, with Douglas Oliver and Iain Sinclair (1996). British Council Writers Directory: http://literature.bureau-va.com/denise-riley Retrieved 15.10.2011. She lives in London. She was, until recently, Professor of Literature with Philosophy at the University of East Anglia and is currently A.D. White Professor-at-large at Cornell University. Birkbeck, University of London staff: http://www.bbk.ac.uk/history/our-staff/sessional/deniseriley Retrieved 17.10.2011. She is not related to the poet Peter Riley. Writing Her poetry is remarkable for its paradoxical interrogation of selfhood within the lyric mode. Tony Lopez, Meaning Performance: Essays on Poetry, Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2006, 123-4; see also Christine Kennedy and David Kennedy, "'Expectant Contexts': Corporeal and desiring spaces in Denise Riley's Poetry," Journal of British and Irish Innovative Poetry, 1, 1 (2009): 79-101. Her critical writings on motherhood, women in history, "identity", and philosophy of language, are recognised as an important contribution to feminism and contemporary philosophy. Publications Poetry *''Marxism for Infants''. Cambridge, UK: Street Editions, 1977. *''No Fee'' (with Wendy Mulford). Cambridge, UK: Street Editions, 1979. *''Dry Air''. London: Virago: 1985. *''Stair Spirit''. Cambridge, UK: Equipage, 1992. * Mop Mop Georgette: New and selected poems, 1986-1993. London: Reality Street, 1993. *''Four Falling''. Cambridge, UK: P. Riley, 1993. *''Penguin Modern Poets 10'' (by Douglas Oliver, Denise Riley, & Iain Sinclair). London & New York: Penguin, 1996. *''Selected Poems''. London: Reality Street, 2000. Non-fiction *''War in the Nursery: Theories of the child and mother''. London: Virago, 1983. *''"Am I That Name?": Feminism and the category of "women" in history''. Minneapolis, MN: University of Minnesota Press, 1988; Basingstoke, UK: Macmillan, 1988. *''The Words of Selves: Identification, solidarity, irony''. Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press, 2000. *''The Force of Language'' (Denise Riley with Jean-Jacques Lecercle). Basingstoke, Hampshire, UK: Palgrave Macmillan, 2004. *''Impersonal Passion: Language as affect''. Durham, NC< & London: Duke University Press, 2005. *''Time Lived, Without Its Flow''. London: Capsule Editions, 2012. Edited *''Poets on Writing: Britain, 1970-1991''. Basingstoke, Hampshire, UK: Macmillan, 1992. *''The American Experience: A sourcebook in early American history'' (edited with Dona Reaser). Needham Heights, MA: Ginn, 1992. *''The Language, Discourse, Society Reader'' (edited with Stephen Heath & Colin MacCabe). Basingstoke, Hampshire, UK: Palgrave Macmillan, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Denise Riley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 25, 2014. Audio / video *''Denise Riley: Reading from her poems'' (CD). London: The Poetry Archive, 2005. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Denise Riley (United Kingdom, 1948) at Poetry International (6 poems) ;Audio / video *Denise Riley (b. 1948) at The Poetry Archive ;About *Denise Riley at the British Council * Denise Riley biography at the European Graduate School *"Denise Riley," PN Review *"Denise Riley and the force of bereavement," Fortnightly Review *In conversation with Denise Riley, PN Review Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:English poets Category:Feminist studies scholars Category:British Poetry Revival Category:Philosophers of language Category:Women poets Category:English women writers Category:People from Carlisle, Cumbria Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:English academics